koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zeus. Warriors Orochi 4 *"The king of the gods will lead you to victory!" *"Observe closely the might of the King of the Gods!" *"Show me the strength of the Demon King." *"Come, my son. Let us work together in harmony." *"Suggoi, ikazuchi yo!" (Awaken, my lightning!)" *"Otobashire, Keraunos!" (Strike them down, Keraunos!) *"You're doing well, considering you're fighting a god. Time to unleash a little additional divine power." *"The king of the gods, reduced to this. Pathetic!" *"I've proven myself to be the king of the gods once again. How will I keep the beautiful women away now?" *"Time for some divine intervention. You prayed for this, didn't you?" *"Attack. Bring them the judgement of the gods." *"Defended by the king of the gods. You may weep tears of joy if you wish." *"Not an easy trick to pull on a god!" *"Everything is proceeding as planned. I'm here, after all, so of course it is." *"Tremble in fear at my almighty intellect! Nailed it, right?" *"Ah, the way ahead is clear. Then I will take it." *"If you can defeat me, I'll let you pass. Just so you know, it won't be easy." *"That's enough for today. I may choose to toy with you again, if the mood takes me." *"Well done. Now I'll show you the power of the king of the gods." *"This is why I'm so fascinated with humans! Come closer and show me more!" *"You've out performed even the king of the gods! Is there any greater warrior?" *"You've done exactly what is expected of you. Continue in this fashion." *"You're doing well to impress me. You should be proud." *"It isn't like I was having much trouble, but still, this will make things easier." *"Well done! Hah, amazing! Truly a mighty warrior. Never underestimate a mortal!" *"Yes, excellent work. Worthy of my praise." *"You've impressed me. I'm pleased to see the power of a mortal in action." *"To think, being saved by a mortal! You have my gratitude." *"Look at you, proving yourself in battle. You've grown up so fast, my daughter." *"Excellent work, my daughter. You've proven yourself again." *"Ah, you came to help your father! Thank you, Athena!" *"That's the way, my son. Your deeds are worthy of a True God of Olympus." *"You're a bold fighter, Ares. Continue your good works." *"Coming to save your old father! You have some charm to you after all, my son." *"You would bar the path of the king of the gods? Then I will fight you. You should be honored." *"You've proven yourself against the king of the gods. I declare you the victor, for now." *"Taking a trip alone can be nice. I spread my wings and spent some time among beautiful people. I should be able to bring my full might to bear in the next battle." *"Training doesn't suit me, really, but it was worth taking part. It feels good to watch other people working hard. None of them could match me, of course." Category:Quotes